


An Indelible Mark

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people can never forget that Severus wears a Dark Mark on his arm. Severus and Harry are among them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Indelible Mark

_**Drabble: An Indelible Mark**_  
 **Title:** An Indelible Mark  
 **Author:** [](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/profile)[**emynn**](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Some people can never forget that Severus wears a Dark Mark on his arm. Severus and Harry are among them.  
 **Word Count:** 4 x 100  
 **Warnings:** Fluffy drabble is fluffy.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s prompt #309 Dark Mark. Not beta read.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
  
  
  
 _POTTER CONFIRMS ENGAGEMENT TO SNAPE: RELATIONSHIP A DARK MARK ON CHOSEN ONE’S FUTURE?_  
  
Harry tossed the paper aside in disgust. He’d thought if he gave the _Prophet_ a statement they’d leave them alone. He should have known better.  
  
He checked the clock; Severus would be downstairs any minute, and he always berated the _Prophet_ over breakfast. He claimed shouting was a healthy way to open his lungs in the morning.  
  
But Harry had a feeling this article would lead to less yelling and more moody silences on Severus’s part. He’d have to hide it somehow.  
  
~*~  
  
“Why are you stuffing the newspaper in that vase?”  
  
Harry froze, caught. “I suppose you wouldn’t believe – ”  
  
Severus caught his lips in a quick kiss and snatched the paper from his hands. “Don’t even finish that sentence. The answer is ‘no.’” He looked down at the headline and frowned.  
  
“It’s stupid,” Harry said quickly. “I swear, even if we managed to erase that Dark Mark entirely from your skin they’ll still call you a Death Eater. They just don’t –”  
  
Severus held up a hand. “Hush. I’m trying to read.”  
  
Harry bit his lip. “I just don’t want them to ruin this,” he said.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus finally set the paper down. Wordlessly, he tugged Harry towards a chair and sat, pulling him into his lap. Once Harry settled in, he held out his arm and rolled up his sleeve.  
  
The Dark Mark stared up at them.  
  
“This blemish will never quite go away,” Severus said quietly. “And some will always view it as a sign I belong in Azkaban. But there’s only one person whose opinion I care about.” He laced his fingers with Harry’s. “And since he accepted my proposal while I was nude, with the Mark fully in view, I doubt he minds.”  
  
~*~  
  
Harry smiled. “I’m surprised. I vividly remember you pointing to your Mark while rejecting me.”  
  
Severus rolled down his sleeve. “Over the years I’ve had time to think. Had I not taken the Mark, I would have attended school in Moscow. I likely never would have returned, certainly not to teach at Hogwarts.” He paused. “This Mark brought me unbearable pain. But it also brought me to you – the only true happiness I’ve known.”  
  
Harry kissed Severus, touched. The _Prophet_ was right: the Dark Mark played a critical role in his future.  
  
But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *  
  
---


End file.
